Controlling A Power To Great
by Stephanie1316
Summary: Something hurt Rogue, and Scott wants to know what the hell it is. She can now control her power without knowing it, ScottRogue Chapter 8 is up! FINALLY! lol
1. Open the door!

Controlling A Power To Great  
*************  
  
A/n: I seen X-men2 and I just had to write a story for X-Men: Evolution. So here I am making this story. I have no idea where this story will turn up, but I do hope you'll like it whatever it turns out.  
  
The very beginning kind of sucks but hopefully the rest isn't. I'm very new making stories for X-Men: Evolution, so be nice and review!  
  
I swear there isn't a lot of Scott and Rogue stories! That's another reason why I kind of made this story.  
  
Summary: Something that hurt Rogue, and Scott wants to know what the hell it was. But since she got hurt she could control her power, and she likes it but she's scared about what happens when she can't control it anymore. So Prof. X tells Scott to help her out.  
  
Pairing: Major Scott/Rogue friendship and relationship.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Why? Just to be safe I might have bad language in later chapters.  
  
*************  
  
Part 1  
  
" Kitty where's Rogue?" asked Scott as Kitty, Jean and Evan came into the danger room.  
  
" She's not here? I told her, like, and hour or two that danger session is at, like, 6:00. She most have forgotten." Said Kitty looking at Scott.  
  
" Okay, I'll just go get her then." Said Scott and left the room.  
  
" Okay Scott." Said Kitty to him. ' I wonder why she isn't here, she never forgets danger session.' She thought with a sigh.  
  
" I know, and she's usually here before us." Said Jean after hearing Kitty's thought.  
  
*************  
  
" Hey Rogue! Danger session with Logan!" yelled Scott outside Rogue and Kitty's room. Rogue didn't answer. " Rogue!" Scott still didn't get any reply from Rogue. Fearing of what could have happened to one of his teammate and friend he tried to open the door but find out she locked the door.  
  
" Rogue open the door if you can hear me!" Scott yelled but he still didn't get any reply. Scott used his power to blast the door open and the door opened to reveal Rogue laying on the floor unconscious (A/n: and it's not because he blasted the door!). Scott seeing Rogue unconscious he ran to her side and tried to wake her up without touching her face. Rogue didn't get up, so Scott called the Professor telepathically.  
  
" I'll send Storm, Beast and Logan up to Rogue's room now." Said the Professor telepathically back to Cyclops.  
  
Scott looked around there was signs of a fight, a broken lamp, books and papers scattered around a table that most of been knocked over by something. The Window was opened all the way, seemed of whatever it was most of came out of the window.  
  
Scott went back to Rogue and tried to wake her up again but all he did was get a moan. " Rogue," he said but softer and added taking her gloved hand, " please Rogue wake up, please."  
  
She opened her eyes looking straight into his. " Scott," she said not below a whisper and blacked out again.  
  
Scott held her hands. " Don't worry Rogue, help is on the way." He whispered to her.  
  
After a minute Logan, Storm, and Beast came into the room. Logan went over the whole room sniffed the air while the others got Rogue. But Logan couldn't sniff anyone's scent except Scott, Rogue, Storm, Beast and himself. " That's weird, whatever it was it doesn't have a smell to it." Said Logan to himself and left to see the Professor to tell him that he didn't find anything.  
  
*************  
  
A/n: Remember review! The next chapter should be out by next week. Please review!  
  
Stephanie1316 


	2. Waking up

Controlling A Power To Great Chapter 2  
  
*************  
  
A/n: Okay thanks for all the beautiful reviews! I'm really happy that people like it. I know the person with no smell is really confusing 'cause everything has a smell, but this mutant has that power and some other powers that I won't answer now, mostly cause I don't know them, lol.  
  
I'm very sorry that I didn't have this part up yet but I was Goddamn with school and I had to help plan my sister's graduation party  
  
Summary: Something that hurt Rogue, and Scott wants to know what the hell it was. But since she got hurt she lost her power, and she likes it but she's scared about what happens when it comes back. So Professor X tells Scott to help her out.  
  
Pairing: Major Scott/Rogue friendship and the relationship later.  
  
Rating: PG Why? Just to be safe I might have bad language in later chapters.  
  
Okay now on with the story!  
  
*************  
  
Recap of Part 1  
  
Scott went back to Rogue and tried to wake her up again but all he did was get a moan. " Rogue," he said but softer and added taking her gloved hand, " please Rogue wake up, please."  
  
She opened her eyes looking straight into his. " Scott," she said not below a whisper and blacked out again.  
  
Scott held her hands. " Don't worry Rogue, help is on the way." He whispered to her.  
  
After a minute Logan, Storm, and Beast came into the room. Logan went over the whole room sniffing the air while the others got Rogue. But Logan couldn't sniff anyone's scent except Scott, Rogue, Storm, Beast and himself. " That's weird, whatever it was it doesn't have a scent." Said Logan to himself and left to see the Professor to tell him that he didn't find anything.  
  
Part 2  
  
~~ Two days later~~  
  
Scott sat in the Med Lab next to Rogue. (A/n: like Logan did in that one episode, Turn of the Rogue I think it's called.)  
  
Beast said she should be all right but something's were damaged, but he didn't know what until she would wake up.  
  
Beast had also said that whatever attacked Rogue gave her some kind of shot. He didn't know what it is yet. He has never heard of it, which is weird since he said because he knows a lot of medicines.  
  
Scott sat looking at Rogue's face when she started to finally wake up. She looked around and spotted Scott looking at her, she smiled. ' Ah wonder what happened.' Rogue thought.  
  
" Hey Rogue, how do you feel?" asked Scott smiling and standing up and walked over to her so he could be closer to her face (not in a kissing closer!).  
  
" Hey Scott, ah'm fine thank ya, just a little headache. So what happened?" Rogue smiling too but stopped because she just remembered what happened the previous encounter with whatever attacked her. She didn't even see it so she didn't know what or who it was. She stopped smiling by the time all the memories came back.  
  
" We don't really know Rogue, just that you were attacked and was blacked out for the last two days-"  
  
' Ah've been out for two days, it doesn't even feel like it' she thought and contained to listen to Scott-  
  
" Beast said that whatever attacked you gave you some kind of shot. He doesn't know what it is yet. He has never heard of it, which is weird since he knows all most every thing in medicines." Scott said taking a breath of air for talking so long.  
  
" That is weird, Ah wonder who did this ta me." Said Rogue then started to think.  
  
" You mean you didn't see your attacker?" asked Scott worried. ' This is way to weird, I mean Logan said he couldn't find a scent in the room accept mine, Rogue's, his own, Storm and Beast and now Rogue says she didn't see the attacker. This is all way to weird.' Scott thought.  
  
" Yeah it was like Ah was fighting no one but Ah could feel there pressure when it tackled me. And Ah tried to attack it, it went around me somehow and then the rest is a blear ta me." Replied Rogue while looking at Scott and then asked worried, " Why? Is there more? Scott please tell me what's wrong."  
  
" It's just that Logan said he couldn't find a scent in the room accept mine, yours, his own, Storm and Beast and that something in your body is messed up. It's just this is way to weird." Said Scott sitting back down in the chair he was sitting in couple minutes ago.  
  
" It didn't have a scent, you are right that is weird." Said Rogue looking at Scott. " So to change the subject who visited me while Ah was out?"  
  
" Okay, well Kitty, Kurt, Logan, The Professor, and me have visited you so far."  
  
" Okay"  
  
************  
  
A/n: That's it for now. Remember to review!  
  
The next chapter should be out by next week, and if not please forgive me!  
  
I'm sorry if my grammar is off, it's just I'm not really good in it. He he I don't really pay attention in class. And I really am not good at Rogue's southern ascent, so bare with me.  
  
Now please review!  
  
Stephanie1316 


	3. Blue eyes

Controlling a Power to Great Chapter 3  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ X  
  
Note to the people who voted for my poll! Okay since I deleted it since people told me I had to.  
  
Let me tell you, I DIDN'T KNOW I COULDN'T DO THAT! All I really wanted to do is see who's the most popular couple and if I could write a short story about the winning couple, before I deleted the story I took all the answers and wrote them down.  
  
If you didn't have a chance to review it, you can send me an e-mail telling me what couples (you can pick two) you wants.  
  
And if this story ends this month, I'll post the wining couple. If I don't have this story done by June 30th I will just put it at the end of chapter that I would be writing on. My e-mail is stephbach90@yahoo.com  
  
A/N: Thanks for the people who reviewed for the last chapter! And Wave maker you are right it wasn't Turn of the Rogue it was the one you said. Thanks for telling me!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the last two chapters. Anyway it's not like you don't know that I don't own X-men: Evolution.  
  
Summary: Something hurt Rogue, and Scott wants to know what the hell it is. But since she got hurt she lost her powers, and she likes it but she's scared about what happens when it comes back. So Professor Xavier tells Scott to help her out.  
  
Pairing: Scott/Rogue friendship for now. And the relationship part is later. But I will hint at some of their feelings sometimes.  
  
Rating: PG Why? Just to be safe I might have bad language in later chapters.  
  
Okay now on with the story!  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~ X  
  
Recap of Part 2  
  
" It's just that Logan said he couldn't find a scent in the room accept mine, yours, his own, Storm and Beast and that something in your body is messed up. It's just this is way to weird." Said Scott sitting back down in the chair he was sitting in couple minutes ago.  
  
" It didn't have a scent, you are right that is weird." Said Rogue looking at Scott. " So to change the subject who visited me while Ah was out?"  
  
" Okay, well Kitty, Kurt, Logan, The Professor, and me have visited you so far."  
  
" Okay" Rogue said looking at Scott, for some reason she couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
Part 3  
  
* POV: Rogue *  
  
Scott and Ah were talking for a while when Scott told me something that surprised me.  
  
" I'm glad that your awake Rogue, I was really worried about you." He said with a blush starting to show clearly. " I mean Beast didn't know if you would wake up anytime soon. And it just kind of scared me." He added forgetting that he was supposed to be the fearless leader.  
  
" You wer scared and worried 'bout me." Ah said saying it as a statement and sounding surprised. It's not like ah don't know him, he would be worried if anyone in the X-men wer hurt and would take any blow for any of us. What he said still surprised me. Scott nodded saying that Ah was right.  
  
" Yeah I was." Scott said, and suddenly we both looked at each other's ahs, he was looking at mah dark green ahs and ah looking at his through his red- shaded glasses.  
  
" Thanks Scott," Ah said still looking at his ahs.  
  
Ah remember when I took a small memory of him looking at himself in the mirror, he looked cute wearing no glasses or anything like it plus he was seven years old and looked cute with his blue ahs. (A/N: Okay do not kill me or anything but I think he has blue eyes.)  
  
Scott and mahself are alike in a way. Ah mean we both lost something; Ah lost my ability to touch, I never really knew mah parents and he lost colors in his ahs and he lost his parents.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
A/N: Okay if I don't at least 6 reviews for this chapter I won't contain, and you'll never find out who the mutant is! Okay so remember to review!  
  
Stephanie1316 


	4. Ah really do need a Vacation!

Controlling a Power to Great Chapter 4  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
A/N: Thanks for the people who reviewed for the last chapter! And I know at the end of this chapter, might have already been done before, but I really wanted to try it out. Plus it looked to me that this story wasn't having any fun, and I hardly got any reviews.  
  
And I'm going to the beach July 4th! * Sings* I just love the ocean! I know this has nothing to do with the story but I just wanted to say it. * Laughs* I also so The Hulk. It was a good movie.  
  
Disclaimer: It's not like you don't know that I don't own X-men: Evolution, I mean if I did I would have made Scott and Rouge a couple by now.  
  
Summary: Something hurt Rogue, and Scott wants to know what the hell it is. But since she got hurt she lost her powers, and she likes it but she's scared about what happens when it comes back. So Professor Xavier tells Scott to help her out. So what is Scott going to do?  
  
Pairing: Scott/Rogue friendship for now. And the relationship part is later. But I will hint at some of their feelings sometimes.  
  
Rating: PG Why? Just to be safe I might have bad language in later chapters, also kissing in later chapters, hehehehe.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Recap of Chapter 3 and the beginning of Chapter 4  
  
Ah remember when I took a small memory of him looking at himself in the mirror, he looked cute wearing no glasses or anything like that plus he was seven years old and looked cute with his blue ahs. (A/N: I think he has blue eyes.)  
  
Scott and mahself are alike in a way. Ah mean we both lost something; Ah lost my ability to touch, I never really knew mah parents and he lost colors in his ahs and he lost his parents.  
  
'Ah wish he could kiss me and not get hurt. Oh hell ah know ah won't ever get that wish.' Ah sighed sadly, a little to loud because Scott heard it.  
  
" You okay?" Scott asked again, still looking in mah ahs.  
  
" Yeah, its just Ah feel a little pain in mah arm." Ah lied, well not really, Ah do feel a little pain in mah arm.  
  
" Do you want me to get Beast Rogue?" asked Scott finally he stopped looking at mah ahs and started to look at mah arm that ah was holding.  
  
" Na, it doesn't hurt really bad so it's nothing to worry about." Ah said reassuringly to Scott.  
  
Rogue's POV ended  
  
POV: Scott  
  
" Okay," I said turned to look out the window that was near me, it looked to me that the sun was going down.  
  
" When ah was little ah used to always love seeing the sun setting. It always looked so beautiful with all the colors. Ah miss looking at them where ah used to live." Rogue said sadly as she also looked at the window, remembering her past.  
  
'I wish I could remember my past before the plane crash, then I might remember my mom and dad better.' I thought sadly.  
  
" I understand." I said, still looking out the window.  
  
" Ah know you do Scott." Said Rogue, I looked at her, knowing she had some of his memories. I nodded then looked back at the sunset. ' Damn it I forgot to tell Professor Rogue's awake.'  
  
** Professor? ** After a moment the Professor answered.  
  
** Yes Scott? **  
  
** Rogue is awake **  
  
** Good, is she feeling well? **  
  
** She said she was fine but had a little pain in her arm. **  
  
** Hmm, Scott did you ask her about what she saw that night? **  
  
** Yes, but she said she didn't see her attacker and she said it was like she was fighting an invisible person. Professor who do you think it is? **  
  
** Scott, to tell you the truth I haven't got a clue who has done this. The defiance system didn't give any sigh of an intruder and Cerebro didn't spot a new mutant here last night, also Logan didn't smell any new scents in the room. I don't know what this all means Scott, truthfully. **  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
** Scott, as soon as she thinks she can walk please tell her that I want to talk to her, and Scott come with her when she comes. I would also like to talk to you. **  
  
** Yes Professor. **  
  
While I was talking to the Professor, Rogue was looking at me.  
  
" What were you thinking?" Rogue asked with a smile. I looked at her then.  
  
" I just told the Professor that you woke up. He said he wanted to talk to us when you feel like you can walk." I said to her and she nodded.  
  
" Ah think Ah can walk now with a little help." Rogue said after a while, blushing a little.  
  
" Okay, do you want me to help you?" I asked her, hoping she'll say yes.  
  
" Yeah, thanks." She said, smiling. I smiled too and went to grab her hands totally forgetting she didn't have gloves. She must've had forgotten too for we touched hands. Realizing I was touching her skin without blacking out. She realized too.  
  
" How can this be?" she asked in a whisper. She looked amazed and wonder at her hands.  
  
" I have no idea, but I'm happy it is." I said without realizing I said the last part out loud.  
  
" Ah think we should hurry to get the Professor about this." She said missing what I said, well as far as I know.  
  
" I think so too." I said and helped her the door, still holding her hand.  
  
Scott's POV ended  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
When they went there they told the Professor about what happened in the Med Room. He nodded, looking at both of them. Then looked through Rogue's mind where her mutation will be.  
  
" I think your attacker must have given you something that blocked your powers, I can even see that your mutant power is blocked out." Said Professor Xavier after looking in her mind. " And it looks like it won't be come back anytime soon."  
  
"Really?" asked Rogue with disbelief and shock that this was possible. Scott just looked shocked and pure happiness.  
  
'This is great! And bad at the same moment.' Scott thought to himself.  
  
" Yes I'm sure," said the Professor missing Scott's thought.  
  
After about 10 minutes of talking about how Rogue feels, Professor told them what he said since he talked to Scott.  
  
" Since you have no school because it's summer, why don't you take a little vacation?" said Professor, smiling. Scott and Rogue looked at each other and smiled." I have this little cabin I usually take doing summer when the students are at home for a month as you may know already." They nodded at that. " I would like you two to go there together. With Rogue being hurt I didn't want her being alone and since all the other students will be leaving tomorrow except you Scott. So what do you say Rogue? Scott?  
  
" Thanks Professor, Ah really do need a little vacation." Said Rogue, smiling. ' Plus with Scott there with me and mah powers is gone, this'll be great.' She thought happily.  
  
" Yeah Professor, it'll be nice to get out doing the summer this year." Scott said smiling also.  
  
" Great, you should pack now. You can leave tomorrow if you're up to it Rogue." The Professor said with a smile.  
  
" Ah think ah'm up to it Professor." She said looked at Scott for a moment. " Hmm, Scott can ya help me to mah room? Or do you still want to talk to him Professor?"  
  
" I don't need to talk to him, that's all I wanted to talk to two about." Said the Professor.  
  
" Okay Professor," said Scott then turned and headed to the door with Rogue, before he opened the door he turned around. " Bye Professor"  
  
" Bye Scott, Rogue." Said the Professor smiling happily to him-self.  
  
" Bye!" said Rogue happily before they left the room.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Okay was that long enough for ya? Hope so. Anyway I hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter. I worked hard on it. If I don't I'll be sad for a long time.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: So Scott and Rogue are going to a cabin? Alone? What did the Professor think he was doing? Sending two people who love each other to a cabin alone. He is very nice to do so, don't you think? Well so what'll happen when they get there? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
So REVIEW! 


	5. I Gotta Remember To Thank Professor For ...

Controlling a Power to Great Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Thanks for the people who reviewed for the last chapter, although I did not have many reviews. Sorry it took so long! I sooo cannot *WAIT* to see X23!  
  
The new mutant will have it's own little scene in this chapter!  
  
Have any ideas for a new name for this story. PLEASE TELL ME AT stephbach90@hotmail.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO *NOT* X-men: Evolution!  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Recap of Chapter 4: Ah really do need a vacation!  
  
" Since you have no school because it's summer, why don't you take a little vacation?" said Professor, smiling. Scott and Rogue looked at each other and smiled." I have this little cabin I usually take doing summer when the students are at home for a month as you may know already." They nodded at that. " I would like you two to go there together. With Rogue being hurt I did not want her being alone and since all the other students will be leaving tomorrow except you Scott. What do you say Rogue? Scott?  
  
" Thanks Professor, Ah really do need a little vacation." Said Rogue, smiling. ' Plus with Scott they're with me and mah powers are gone, this'll be great.' She thought happily.  
  
" Yeah Professor, it'll be nice to get out doing the summer this year." Scott said smiling also.  
  
" Great, you should pack now. You can leave tomorrow if you're up to it Rogue." The Professor said with a smile.  
  
" Ah think ah'm up to it Professor." She said looked at Scott for a moment. " Hmm, Scott can ya help me to mah room? Or do you still want to talk to him Professor?"  
  
" I don't need to talk to him, that's all I wanted to talk to two about." Said the Professor.  
  
" Okay Professor," said Scott then turned and headed to the door with Rogue, before he opened the door he turned around. " Bye Professor"  
  
" Bye Scott, Rogue." Said the Professor smiling happily to him-self.  
  
" Bye!" said Rogue happily before they left the room.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Chapter 5: Alone In A Cabin, I Gotta Remember To Thank Professor For This!  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Rogue's New Room  
  
'Ah get to stay at a cabin *alone* with Scott! Ah cannot even believe that mah powers are gone!' Rogue thought as she packed her bags with the help of a happy Kitty.  
  
" I still can't believe that I can touch you without getting hurt! This is like, sooo cool!" Kitty said happily to Rogue as she looked for outfits for Rogue in their closet.  
  
" Ah know! Ah mean this is like a miracle for me, mah dying wish since Ah found out that Ah was a mutant." Rogue said as she pulled out a red dress that she wore when she and Kitty played in the play. (A/N: It was in Spyke Cam, I just love that dress sooo much)  
  
" Okay you have to bring these along with you!" Kitty said putting pairs of clothing. A black skirt with Kitty's red shirt, Rogue's black bathing suit, Rogue's black dress (the only dress she wears except for dances and plays,) a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt, and her Siren's pants and shirt. And the last thing Kitty put down on her bed was gray halter top under a thin orange see through blouse. A sort of reddish color pants and a belt around her pants. (A/N: She wore it in Shadowdance.)  
  
Then she looked in Rogue's drawers and picked out a purple shirt tied at the front, underneath that you see her black halter-top and black jeans. (A/N: The third season's outfit) " So what do you think?"  
  
" Ah like the pairings. So is that all Ah need?" Rogue asked picking up all the clothes and folding them and then putting them in one of the suitcases.  
  
" Of course not! You like, need new shoes!" Kitty said as she took Rogue's gloved-free hands and dragged her downstairs.  
  
" Ah don't need shoes Kitty! And Ah can walk by myself!" Rogue said as she pulled her hands free from Kitty.  
  
" Fine but you *do* need shoes!" Kitty said with an evil smile.  
  
" Okay Ah'll go!" said Rogue as she craved in.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Some Underground Room  
  
The Room was big, big as in a ballroom, but darker. The walls of the room were a light black with pictures of different Mutants (but mostly Rogue and the X-men) and news articles, and the floors were a clean marble for a place like this. In one of the corners of the dark room, you could see two people standing next to a burning fire.  
  
" Did it work Shaper?" asked a man in clothes that were all a dark blue, which goes by the name of Dark Star. He had a strong and hard voice. The other man, who was named Shaper, had black clothes on and it seemed that he was blending into the walls, as he stood their not moving even when he talked.  
  
" Yes Dark Star, it did work, she lost her power." Shaper said calmly with a voice that was strong but was soft. " But why have you chose to give her the gift of touch again? Surely you could have given it to some other mutant?"  
  
" That is for me to know, not you or anyone else." Said the once dark and hard voice but now it was sad and soft voice. Shaper nodded his head moving his body away from the wall.  
  
" Yes Dark Star. I'll leave you to your business now." Shaper said moving toward the Fire.  
  
" Yes leave here now. I do not want to be bothered by *any* one until I call. Understand?" said Dark star as he sat down in a big comfortable chair.  
  
" Yes, I'll go tell the others right away sir." Said Shaper and then he walked threw the fire and disappeared from sight.  
  
" Rogue..."  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
The Next Day When Rogue and Scott Are At the Cabin  
  
" Wow this cabin is sooo cool!" Rogue said as they walked around the cabin.  
  
" Yeah it is." Scott said as he looked at Rogue and turned away before she saw him staring at her. 'Alone in a cabin with Rogue, I gotta remember to thank Professor for this!' Scott thought as they walked into the living room again and sat down on the couch.  
  
" So what do you want to do after we unpack?" asked Rogue as she sat on the couch with a thump.  
  
" I don't know, take a swim in the lake?" asked Scott smiling at Rogue.  
  
" Good idea."  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
A/N: Okay give me hmm... 6 GOOD reviews and I'll update actually in a week!  
  
A/N: Sorry for the entire author notes in the story!  
  
So why did Dark Star give Rogue whatever he gave her to her instead of any other mutants? That is for me to know, and for you to learn the reason. SO KEEP READING!  
  
-Stephanie 


	6. Marco, Polo, Kissing, and Getting Caught

Controlling a Power to Great Chapter 6  
  
A/N: I seen X23 last Saturday, it was good right? I thought so, well tell me what you thought of the new episode. What I really cannot wait for is the next two episodes. Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
RULE: You gotta forget every Jean Grey/Scott moments in your mind to understand the chapter. Pretend that they are not dating now *gives the directors a death glare* because this chapter different kinda.  
  
I cannot really explain how he got his feelings for her. It was like he thought about Rogue for awhile and how much she helped him and others. And then from then on He couldn't stop thinking about her, dreaming about her a little to R rated and the Professor sensed the stress, love and lust for Rogue so he called Scott and they talked. Professor knowing both Scott's and Rogue is love for each other and plotting for a plan to get them together. So he did not have to hear the lust, love and the thinking that was sooo strong that they broke threw the barrier. So he could not help but read their minds.  
  
In this chapter you find some kind of clues hopefully, if not oh well. The Professor and Hank (Beast) will have there on little part in this chapter. Dark Star has another scene, well a small one, lol.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Recap of Chapter 5: Alone In A Cabin, I Gotta Remember To Thank Professor For This!  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Some Underground Room  
  
The Room was big, big as in a ballroom, but darker. The walls of the room were a light black with pictures of different Mutants (but mostly Rogue and the X-men) and news articles, and the floors were a clean marble for a place like this. In one of the corners of the dark room, you could see two people standing next to a burning fire.  
  
" Did it work Shaper?" asked a man in clothes that were all a dark blue, which goes by the name of Dark Star. He had a strong and hard voice. The other man, who was named Shaper, had black clothes on and it seemed that he was blending into the walls, as he stood their not moving even when he talked.  
  
" Yes Dark Star, it did work, she lost her power." Shaper said calmly with a voice that was strong but was soft. " But why have you chose to give her the gift of touch again? Surely you could have given it to some other mutant?"  
  
" That is for me to know, not you or anyone else." Said the once dark and hard voice but now it was sad and soft voice. Shaper nodded his head moving his body away from the wall.  
  
" Yes Dark Star. I'll leave you to your business now." Shaper said moving toward the Fire.  
  
" Yes leave here now. I do not want to be bothered by *any* one until I call. Understand?" said Dark star as he sat down in a big comfortable chair.  
  
" Yes, I'll go tell the others right away sir." Said Shaper and then he walked threw the fire and disappeared from sight.  
  
" Rogue..." Dark Star trailed off sadly.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
The Next Day When Rogue and Scott Are At the Cabin.  
  
" Wow this cabin is sooo cool!" Rogue said as they walked around the cabin.  
  
" Yeah it is." Scott said as he looked at Rogue and turned away before she saw him staring at her. 'Alone in a cabin with Rogue, I gotta remember to thank Professor for this!' Scott thought as they walked into the living room again and sat down on the couch.  
  
" So what do you want to do after we unpack?" asked Rogue as she sat on the couch with a thump.  
  
" I don't know, take a swim in the lake?" asked Scott smiling at Rogue.  
  
" Good idea."  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Chapter 6: Marco, Polo, Kissing, and Getting Caught  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
POV SCOTT  
  
"Good idea." She said smiling getting up, " I think I'll wear the one Kitty bought me, and which I actually liked. It did not have a single dot of pink in it. Thank God." She said and then laughed, I smiling. I nodded getting up also.  
  
" Well we better go change, we can unpack later. I'll see you at the lake, okay?" I asked her as we headed to our rooms.  
  
" What? Not being a gentleman and walking with me to the lake?" She said laughing, I smiled. 'Man is she beautiful when she laughs' I thought. " Yeah okay."  
  
" See ya there then!" I said as she disappeared after her bedroom door closed.  
  
" Yeah!" she yelled from behind her door.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Putting on my swimsuit, I smiled as I remembered when we first talked. Really talked, okay so it was for the play but still she never really talked to the other X-men before. Then later on the day she saved Jean's life.  
  
Then when Christmas was coming closer we went on that field trip that helped her gain the X-men's trust and joined their side. I was very thankful she did go on the trip after that, although I was sad that Jean did not come in the beginning. She saved their lives that day, how could he be not be thankful towards her.  
  
Then when Christmas did come around and she gave me a sweater. I was shocked, and I was guilty that I did not get her anything. I knew I had to get her something for her so I was going to find a gift later that night. Then with Angel, I forgot until she told me about going to the CD store at the coffee. However, I still wanted to get her something, so I thought I would just go out to a store and look for something tonight after we get home.  
  
I do not know why but as me, Rogue and Angel looked at the little girl in the window I put my arm around her. I felt like something clicked, like this was what I have to do. Everything felt wonderful and right, as if I was in a family again. Since then, my mind has always been on her. I just fell in love with her since then, and then more everyday.  
  
I grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and sun block, and of course my waterproof glasses. And went outside near the lake to wait for Rogue.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
***When they are in the lake***  
  
Rogue and I have been playing around in the lake and laughing at each other for the past 15 minutes. We just started to play Marco Polo a minute ago. I was Marco, damn her for using scissors.  
  
"MARCO!" I yelled, swimming around near the right side of the lake. The lake was big; there was a small but big waterfall at the left side of the lake. You could hear the swishing sound of the waterfall everywhere so it was hard to find her voice.  
  
" POLO!" she laughed, it sounded near the waterfall so I swam as best I could without opening my eyes.  
  
" Marco!" I yelled, as I was closer to the waterfall now. I heard Rogue go underwater with a splash. " Marco!" Rogue came back up for air, without any sound.  
  
" Polo," whispered Rogue from behind him. She smiled as I opened my eyes when I turned around to look at her, smiling also. " Hey!" She said softly.  
  
" Hey," I whispered to Rogue as she was so close to me, we did not have to talk loudly. ' Wow, she looks so beautiful when she's wet' I thought. Her swimsuit was a dark blue, now it looked a little black because it was wet. I was wearing my blue swimsuit. I shook my heard mentally. ' DO NOT THINK OF THAT!' " So how do you feel about not having powers?"  
  
" I love it, I'm just so happy I can touch people. Even though I did get it with a bump on my head." She answered with a little smile.  
  
" Good." I said and then went underwater and went to her feet. I grabbed them and pulled her underwater. I went up at that point. She came back up after a minute, angrily.  
  
" SCOTT!" she yelled hitting him. I smiled grabbed her hands, she stopped trying to hit me with interest. Well I think it was interest. I pulled her close to me; she blushed at how close we were together.  
  
I did not know what was going threw my mind at the time but I kissed her. I mean really kissed her deeply. She was in shock for about a second before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I was surprised I thought she would pull away and never talk to me. After about 10 minutes of kissing each other on the lips, we pulled apart for air. She still had her arms around me and my hands were on her waist.  
  
" Wow," she said out of breath, she smiled at me. " You are a pretty good kisser Scott."  
  
" Thanks but I'm not the only one that is a good kisser." I smiled at her, she blushed a little.  
  
" Not that I did not like kissing you, actually I loved it, but why did you?" she asked shyly.  
  
" Actually I have wanted to do that for awhile now." I blushed a lot.  
  
" Really?" she asked smiling. I nodded smiling also. " Good because I wanted to do that too for a very long time." She said blushing more.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
" My plan is working perfectly, now all they have to do is for Scott to ask her out." Said a man in a wheelchair, smiling to him self.  
  
" Professor what are you doing?" asked Hank AKA Beast, hearing Xavier's words. Startled the Professor turned around.  
  
" Hank! Umm... I'm going nothing, nothing at all!" the Professor said as he was caught in the act.  
  
" Yes you were, you were sneaking into Scott's and Rogue's minds again weren't you?" Hank smiled. That was the fourth time he was caught by the teachers.  
  
" I'll admit it, yes I have." The professor said sighing. Hank laughed softly.  
  
" Oh Xavier, Xavier" Hank said shaking his head while he left the room.  
  
" Whew..."  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
***Behind a tree near the lake where Scott and Rogue were***  
  
Dark Star smiled to himself. He was watching Rogue and Scott since they were in the lake. He was behind a tree listening and watching them.  
  
" She really deserved this." He said to him self, watching them kiss.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
So how was it??? I am dying to know what you think.  
  
Okay give me actually six (or more!) GOOD (even I know they will be good, lol) reviews and I will update faster, hopefully.  
  
Have any ideas for a new name for this story. PLEASE TELL ME AT stephbach90@hotmail.com.  
  
-Stephanie  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW PEOPLE! 


	7. Rogue Thinking: that Bth!

Controlling A Power to Great Chapter 7  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
A/N: Thanks for the people who reviewed for the last chapter and the other chapters!  
  
And I'm sorry! That this chapter wasn't out sooner but I'm very busy, you have to understand that. I have other stories that I'm making or have to update. And I have school/homework, and I have a life to work. And mom is pregnant so I have to help her out with the house. I mean I just had my birthday last weekend, October 11th.  
  
-------------------- I WILL never give this story up! Never! I just can't update a lot. -----------------------  
  
And I want to say sorry for people who read this chapter, IF you like Jean. You just have to understand I HATE HER! Okay? I'm really am sorry to the Jean Grey's fans. I also don't really like Duncan.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Rating: PG Why? Just to be safe I might have curse words in some chapters (like this one), also kissing in later chapters, hehehehe.  
  
Just to tell all of you, I'm not going to block any letters in curse words. If I'm not supposed to do that in PG, tell me NICELY in a review and I'll change it to PG-13.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Chapter 7; Rogue Thinking: that Bitch!  
  
Rogue smiled to herself. She was going over what happened today in the lake. Her smile widened with the thought that she and Scott kissed. She couldn't believe it. It was like every dream she had with him and her getting together that the real one was the best. Well in truth it was, since it was real!  
  
Her smile leased when she thought of something. But what bugged her the most was that she knew he liked Jean Grey, the redheaded B*t*h.  
  
She was everything Rogue wasn't. Happy, outgoing, lovely, charming, beautiful, skinny, athletic, perfect-in-every-way girl next door etc. but most of all she could touch Scott whenever she wanted.  
  
But the thing is Jean always breaks Scott's heart and goes out with the Ass of a jock, Duncan. ' Actually Jean and Duncan would make a perfect couple. The Bitch and The Ass.' Thought Rogue, giggling a little. ' And then they'll have little Bitches and little Asses together.'  
  
Rogue started laughing with all the new mean thoughts she meant about Jean and Duncan. About the horrible wedding they would have, the worst honeymoon ever, about how Jean couldn't go to college because she got pregnant, Duncan losing his hot dog job, Jean raising 10 brats, Jean the only working one, Jean losing control over her power, and so on.  
  
And Rogue kept laughing and laughing, but not loudly for Scott to hear.  
  
--- Super Time ----  
  
That night Rogue made Chicken, Rice, and gravy. Scott found out that Rogue was pretty good at cooking unlike Kitty.  
  
" Rogue, you're a good cook. Maybe you should teach Kitty how to cook." Said Scott, laughing a little. Rogue giggled.  
  
" I did, well I tried to but she still kept on adding more or less ingredients." Rogue said, both were laughing.  
  
After about a minute they became quit. All you could here was the crickets, the night creatures, a werewolf could be heard off in the distance, and the forks hitting the plates.  
  
--- The Next Day----  
  
Of course Rogue stayed in her room for half of the day, trying to ignore Scott, because she didn't want to have an awkward talk again, or silence.  
  
She had unpacked all her clothes, and make up (a little bit), jewel, and books she brought with her for her vacation, when she began one of the books (Lord of the Rings, hehehehe).  
  
When she was on the third chapter of the Lord of the Rings (part 1), Scott knocked on her door.  
  
" Come In" said Rogue as she flipped a page. Scott opened the door and walked in.  
  
" Hey, I made dinner if you're hungry. " said Scott to Rogue, smiling a little. Rogue finally looked at Scott and smiled a small one too.  
  
" Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Said Rogue, Scott nodded and left without saying anything.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
I know, I know! Short! But I kind of have writer's block and this is all I could think of right now.  
  
The new chapter (chapter 8) could be coming out in a week, two weeks, or three weeks, or even a month.  
  
It depends on HOW MANY people REVIEW this story. If I get more then 10 REVIEWS for this chapter (or the other chapters) I'll update faster. Because I like when people like my stories and they give me ideas and they make me feel happy that people actually like my stories.  
  
Okay so here are few questions I want answered in your reviews:  
  
Who do YOU think Dark Star is???  
  
What do YOU think Dark Star's Power is???  
  
Do YOU think Dark Star is bad or good???  
  
And to get off the topic of Dark Star;  
  
What do YOU want to see happen??? (I'll see if I could use it in a chapter if I like it. Maybe it'll help overthrow the writer's block.)  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
Another lame Dinner, unless someone could give me an idea for something to happen at suppertime. Rogue and Scott take a dip in the lake. 


	8. chapter 8

Controlling a Power to Great Chapter 8  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
A/N: I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 7:  
  
Tenshi Ryoko- Thanks! I didn't think I wrote so well. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
RogueSummers- Thanks for joining Scott and Rogue Forever! And I'm happy that it's your favorite site. I'm very happy when people like my website. Thanks for reviewing! And I'm sorry I haven't updated the site but I can't remember my password and I just can't update any more, but hopefully I'll  
remember sometime soon.  
  
Montel- Lol me too, I swear people need to write more Scogue fics instead  
of Jott fics. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sage- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
XxRoguexX- I like the idea about Dark Star and the X-men fighting against each other. Thanks for the idea. 'Dark Star is an evil guy who wants Rogue to be happy' you say, lol, hmm... maybe. And thanks for thinking CaPtG is cool. I'm just getting around to reading Study Date; so far I think it's  
great, keep updating please. Also thanks for reviewing!  
  
DemonRogue13- I also hate the word like, lol. Gets on my nerves sometimes.  
Also thanks for reviewing!  
  
MAd RoGuE- Wow you're the first person who noticed the werewolf. And thanks for the Scott being a terrible cook idea. Although I already thought about that, I didn't know if I could write it. Maybe I can, we'll see now, won't  
we? Also thanks for reviewing the last chapter.  
  
Just to tell everyone I'm a bad cook to, lol. Actually I don't cook lol. So  
I'm making something I know.  
  
Raniatlw- Dark Star is a guy. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
And now Thanks for everyone who reviewed in chapters 1-6:  
  
1311omi tsukiyono1419, Scott and Rogue FOREVER, Scoguefan, Abby, Barbara Ruiz, Wave maker, Simple-charlotte126, Barbara, Juno, Rogues Knight (thanks for agreeing with me with Scott's eyes being blue!), Zoken (sweetie? Where the heck did that come from? Lol), Lucky439, Warbl365, Beth, Cally, Shadow-  
fire3, Cyke 2 Lite, Dr. Lauryl,  
  
And of course my first reviewer of this fic, Rogue31.  
  
A lot of you think Dark Star is Rogue's real father or her brother or uncle (I think someone said that, I can't remember). Well let's see, but when the time comes. You know he might be some one else outside or one of the things  
you guys said, the key word MIGHT.  
  
I hope everyone will like this chapter! And please people keep reviewing!  
  
I might not update this in a long time because I am WAY to busy! But I hope you guys stay tuned!  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
POV: Rogue  
  
Ah sat down at the kitchen table and looked at tha food in front of me. It was home made pizza (hehe). It looked good; Ah just hoped it was good, because Ah never tasted any of Scott's meals. Ah looked at Scott, and he looked at me, he looked worried. Ah just smile and sliced two pieces of pizza and put one on mah plant and the other on Scott's. And Ah picked my slice of pizza, ready to bite when I noticed Scott looking at me.  
  
POV: Rogue POV ended  
  
Rogue looked at Scott with a confused look before she took a bite of Scott's pizza. There was a second when she stopped and spit out the bit she had in her mouth on her plait. When she whipped off her mouth she looked at Scott. Scott saw she turned a little greenish.  
  
" GOD Scott! What the hell did yah put in the pizza?" Rogue cursed. Her face became a little like it usually did.  
  
"Uhh....." Scott blushed. " What your suppose to.... I think." He shrugged and tried his pizza. After a second he spit it out. His face was now greenish color. He made a gagging sound.  
  
Rogue couldn't help it and started to giggle in a non-Rogue-kind-of-way. Scott frowned. He prayed it would be good this one time, but like always it didn't work and now he felt sick.  
  
' No wonder Professor wouldn't let Scott cook when it was the student's turn.' thought Rogue with a smile, ' Ah gotta tell Kitty about this. She's better at making pizza then Scott is.' Rogue laughed.  
  
Scott looked, no more like glared at her. 'So what if I didn't make it eatable, she doesn't have to laugh at me!' Scott thought. Rogue just laughed even more.  
  
" Man Scott.... Kitty can make a better.... Home made.... Pizza... then... this!" she said in between taking breaths to calm her self down. Scott frowned even more. Now he was the worse cook at school, worse then Kitty.  
  
A few minutes later Rogue completely calmed down. "Here Scott, how about Ah make dinner from now on, until you learn how to cook?" Scott looked at Rogue and nodded.  
  
"Fine by me, As long as I never have to cook anything ever again." Scott said smiling.  
  
"Deal"  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
This part of the chapter summary: Pretty much it's about what Rogue thinks  
and feels and wishes in my mind.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Rogue sighed as she floated on her back in the lake. Scott's pizza had made her stomach feel sick an hour ago, but her stomach felt much better now. She felt calmed, and that rarely happens to her.  
  
Rogue looked up at the bright and beautiful stars and the moon.  
  
She sighed. "Ah wish everything could stay the same." But alas, it wouldn't be. Rogue knew that. She just wished she could touch people for real, whenever she wanted.  
  
Not what she has now. She could touch people, but when that time ends she doesn't know.  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Okay again I'm sorry for making it short, but I couldn't think of anything else!  
  
And if you didn't read the above:  
  
I might not update this in a long time because I am WAY to busy! But I hope you guys stay tuned!  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
I hope everyone will like this chapter! And please people keep reviewing! 


End file.
